Coming Home
by Madoma
Summary: One is away six months out of the year while the other stayed home to take care of their kids. When they finally reunite, what must they do to make sure the other doesn't go insane? NaruSasu Rated M for later chapter. Two-shot.


**Summary: **One is away six months out of the year while the other stayed home to take care of their kids. When they finally reunite, what must they do to make sure the other doesn't go insane? NaruSasu

**Hey everyone! So here's another one I've come up with... it will be a two-shot. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon which will be a lemon. BDSM so if anyone here is uncomfortable with reading something like that, this chapter would be fine on as a fluffy one-shot. I hope you all like it!**

**And to those who are patiently waiting for my to update on 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Then he Kissed me' I'm so sorry for the delay. They've got me a bit stuck... but I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Hope you all enjoy :) **

* * *

He was coming home.

Six months away from him, their children and their home in a different country doing god-knows-what to god-knows-who.

He was getting everything set up for his husbands return, cooking his favorite foods, making sure the house was spotless. He knew that his love didn't care about any of it but he wanted, no, needed to do it or else his mind would wander and all of his fears and insecurities would come crashing down and make the homecoming unbearable.

"Dad! Nanny and Grampy are here!" He stopped wiping down the counter and looked up just as his daughter opened the door to let in Minato and Kushina. He placed the wet cloth in the sink and walked over to great them.

"Gramps! Pick me up, pick me up!"

"Akemi, at least let them put their stuff down first please." He looked up into old, blue eyes. "Sorry about that. She's been like a chipmunk on caffeine the past couple of days."

"It's no problem. I can't blame her." Minato said as he scooped up the little girl into his arms.

"Like a plane, Gramps! Like the ones Papa flies!"

"Like Papa, huh? Alright. You know what you have to say?"

"Yup." She said, nodding her head. Making the sound a child would when they use their hands as a radio she starts. "Daddy's Girl Ground N7144Q"

"N7144Q Daddy's Girl Ground. Go ahead."

"Daddy's Girl Ground this is N7144Q requesting pushback and start engines"

"N7144Q roger pushback and start engines approved advice ready to taxy"

"N7144Q: I'll call you when ready to taxy" Minato wiggles a bit, causing the girl to giggle. He then hoists her up on his shoulders and holds her legs, making sure she doesn't fall.

Making the sound again Akemi says "N7144Q I'm ready to taxy" (1)

"Off we go!" Minato then runs off into the living room, moving around any furniture that he can, all the while Akemi laughing and screaming.

"Poor Minato. He's going to break his back one day." Kushina started laughing, startling him. He had forgotten the she was there.

"I don't think so. Besides, he loves it just as much as she does. It also takes their minds away from waiting." Giving him a scrutinizing look she began to open her mouth when his son saved him.

"Do they have to do that _every _time she sees him?"

"Don't be like that Menma. It wasn't too long ago that you were the one begging to be held and fly like a plane."(2)

"That's for kids Dad. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh of course not." Kushina said, stepping closer to her grandson. "You're thirteen now. You're almost an adult."

"I'm glad _someone _understands"

"Soon you'll have to get a job to start paying for school, then you'll be moving out while balancing school and work because then you'll have to start paying bills and food. Then soon after that you'll find someone special and want to start a family which means more working so that you can support your family, maybe move into a bigger house which means bigger bills..."

"Gramps! I wanna fly!" the boy yelled out, his face drained of all color making Kushina laugh.

Chuckling he said "You don't have to scare the poor kid. I was much worse at that age, remember?"

"All too well. Which is why I'm scaring him as early as I can." Sending him a wink, Kushina walked into the kitchen where Minato was sitting down with the kids telling them stories from when he was a pilot.

They were all so caught up in the story; no one heard the doorbell until its third ring. Everyone went became tense. On its fourth ring Menma was the one to jump up and ran for the door, throwing it open.

"Oh, it's only you."

"Ungrateful little brat." Thumping the dark-haired boy on the head Itachi walked through the door to let his Mother and Father in.

"Be nice, Itachi. It's not his fault. He's just excited to see his Papa." Bending down to the boys level Mikoto gave him a hug. When she started to hear sniffles he pulled the boy to him and started rubbing his back. "Hey, it's alright. You know he's alright. He'll be home before you know it." Pulling away from the blue-eyed boy she smiled gently and wiped away the tears. "Now. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go upstairs, wash your face and blow your nose. Then you and your sister are going to help me make a little snack and watch Adventure Time. How does that sound?" Getting a nod for an answer she kissed the boy on his head and watched him walk up the stairs. Whirling around to face her son Itachi put his arms up in defense.

"I didn't mean anything by it Mother. You know that! I did it so that he _wouldn't _start crying."

"It's called common sense Itachi. Use it." Brushing past her son she stopped the young boys father as he went to go after the boy.

"He's fine. Itachi just opened his mouth and shit came falling out."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he was going to start crying?"

"Koto. You really shouldn't talk about your son that way." Fugaku said, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders to calm her down. Rolling her eyes Mikoto put away her coat and walked into the kitchen laughing when a ball of blond and pink came barreling towards her.

"Whoa! Slow down there or else you may hurt someone."

"Tachi made Menma cry! Now I make _him _cry!" Mikoto let out a nervous chuckle. Looking over at her husband she gave him a 'help me' look and thrust the seven-year old into the arms of her Grandfather.

"Now Akemi. Itachi didn't mean to hurt your brothers feelings, did you Itachi?" The eldest Uchiha gave his son a deathly look. Itachi sighed and held out his arms. He could tell his niece was hesitant at first but she soon crawled into her Uncles arms, only to pull roughly on his hair. He hissed in pain. He girl had a firm grip.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, little one." Dark green eyes looked up at him owlishly causing him to chuckle. Gently removing the little hands from his hair he said "I didn't mean to make your brother cry. You must never hurt the ones you love. It was an accident and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" The girl fell silent for a couple of moments, as if thinking hard about the question. She looked towards her father who gave her a small smile.

"I guess... did you bring candy?"

"Is that all I'm good for?"

"Yup."

"How nice. You two have raised a sugar addict"

"Daddy, what's a sugar addict?"

"You." He said, pulling his little girl out of the arms of her Uncle and setting her down on the ground.

"I'm fine Akemi. You don't need to beat up Uncle Itachi." Menma said as he walked down the stairs. Moving so that he was standing in front of his little sister, he bent down and poked her in the forehead. "Silly girl."

"Oh my, that brings back memories. That's what you used to do to Sasuke, remember Itachi?"

"Yes. He was and always will be, my foolish little brother." Everyone joined in on the laughter that rang through the front foyer.

"Hey! Why is everyone laughing? I don't get it! Grampy, tell me!" Puffing out her cheeks the little girl put her hands on her waist and stomped her foot.

"You're acting spoilt, Akemi. I know Daddy and I raised you better than that." Everyone went silent. They all turned towards the doorway when they heard a choked sob.

"Papa..." Mena said and launched himself into his father's arms. "I've missed you so much Papa. Please, don't leave again." A soft chuckle was easily heard it was so quiet. No one dared to breathe.

"One last time, son. Then never again. I promise." Placing a soft kiss on the top of the sobbing boys head the man looked up and grinned. "You all look as if you've seen a ghost."

"P-papa?"

"Yes sweetheart. I'm really here. Now, come give me a hug and welcome me home."

"Papa!" the girl wailed, running towards her father, clutching to him for dear life.

Walking towards his husband who had yet to look at him, he raised a hand and placed it on a warm cheek. It was warm, and soft...and real. Blue eyes met dark brown. All the nervousness and insecurities he had felt that day were gone. It was as if they had never been there, not when eyes filled with so much love and warmth were looking into his own.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke...I'm home."

* * *

1: Honestly, I've got absolutely no clue as to how pilots communicate. I got the conversation between Jiraiya and his granddaughter through Yahoo Answers... Sorry to those who do know about Pilot communications, if any of it is wrong, please message me and I will fix it immediately.

2: I've got no idea who this Menma character is! One day I'm scrolling through my Tumblr and there he is! He looks like a NaruSasu love child but some people put him as Naruto's brother, his evil half or Sasuke's lover... I'm so unbelievably confused about him but whatever. I'll put him as their son :D If anyone _does _know where he came from I'd really appreciate it if they could explain!

Age

Naruto: 25

Sasuke: 25

Akemi: 7

Menma: 13

Fugaku: 57

Mikoto: 52

Itachi: 30

(They don't have Minato/Kushina's age on the site sooo I'm going with them having kids early)

Minato: 46

Kushina: 46


End file.
